


Loving Embrace

by SilverStarWriter



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluffy cuddling, Gen, I love sappiness, loving dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarWriter/pseuds/SilverStarWriter
Summary: You and Lucio cuddling, just loving each other.





	Loving Embrace

You and Lucio were reclining against a mound of pillows on your bed. He was in your embrace, your legs semi wrapped around his legs as his head rested against your chest. You both were basking in each other's warmth and presence. The rise and fall of your chest was soothing to Lucio. Your fingers combed through his soft golden locks, occasionally peppering his cheek with kisses.

His bare golden hand intertwined its fingers with your free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Your eyes were half lidded when you squeezed his hand back. No words were spoken at all because the silence was too comfortable to break. Lucio mustered up some energy to turn his head to you. Then you both shared a kiss, soft and gentle. You savored the feeling and taste of his lips, plump and smooth with a hint of wine. Separating from the kiss, you both look into each other's eyes. Those greyish eyes of his were so beautiful. You could easily lose yourself in the details of his eyes, as Lucio could say the same for you.

Then you noticed his eyes were getting a little teary, while he graced you his radiant smile. You gave him a smile too, understanding what he means. You peppered his face, even kissing under his jaw to make him giggle. 

Finally you nuzzled the side of his face, with Lucio returning the gesture. An airy sigh left him.

“Love you.” he whispered.

“Love you so much more honey buns.” You responded, earning a small chuckle from him for using the nickname on him.


End file.
